


Not tonight, Napoleon 今晚不行，Napoleon

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我累了，你累坏了。”Illya解释道，低下头前额跟Napoleon的额头碰在一起，一只手贴着他的脖子。“你需要的就是好好睡上一大觉。”Illya的语气表明他知道Napoleon是想要好好干点别的什么事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not tonight, Napoleon 今晚不行，Napoleon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not tonight, Napoleon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166999) by [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald). 



> 作者注  
> 首先，非常感谢你们所有人，所有阅读我第一篇Napollya同人并评论和点赞的人。看到这么多人喜欢，我真的吓了一跳！  
> 其次，这个梗其实就是突然想起来的一点暖心的点滴，我试着把它写出来看看，能不能写点自己真心喜欢的，又不去在意它是不是非得写的很完美。另外，也算是在填别的坑时，让自己放松一下。这篇不开车，无黄暴，不过别的坑里有！  
> 我实在是就想用这个题目。我觉得在整个舅舅局同人界，必须有人用一下这个题目，不过目前我还没看见过。  
> 顺便说一句，跟我所有文一样，本文无beta。

Napoleon打开门旁的电灯开关，温暖的灯光洒满空荡的房间，他迈步进屋，Illya紧随其后。Napoleon听着房门咔哒一声关上，走到房间另一端窗户旁的柚木酒柜跟前。因为几周都没有开窗通风，屋里的空气有些污浊，可任务后回家是Napoleon的最爱之一，特别是现在Illya常常也跟他一起回家。

他转过身。Illya倚着墙，嘴唇上挂着微笑。Napoleon示意着身后的玻璃酒瓶，“想喝点什么吗？”

Illya摇头。苏联人双臂环抱在胸前，可是神情放松，在Napoleon的公寓里，安心自在。看到Illya在这里跟在家一样随意让Napoleon心里暖和和的。他信步走到那人跟前，把他环抱的手臂拿开，放到自己的腰上。“噢？也许我这还有别的你想要的东西呢？”他靠过去吻Illya，双手捧着他的脸，对方粗糙的胡茬擦过他的掌心。

“嗯，那可真不错。”Illya贴着Napoleon的嘴唇呢喃。

Napoleon受到鼓励般的加深了这个吻，一边手向下滑到Illya的胸膛，然后继续向下，开始在胯下挑逗。

Illya一把抓住Napoleon的手，拉开，十指相扣。然后，Napoleon的另一只手摸上高大男人的髋，随即慢慢后移到他的屁股上。他开始捏的时候，这只手也被拉开了。

“你真像只八爪鱼，牛仔。”Illya笑着说。他抓着Napoleon的两只手，把它们放在Napoleon身两侧。

“那所有多出来的那些手，额，触手，都是为了取悦你的。”Napoleon心里承认这句可不是他最棒的情话，不过只要有效果就行。

Illya又亲了亲他。“嗯，对。不过今晚不行。”Illya退开，温柔地吻了一下他的额头。

Napoleon皱起眉，Illya抬手把他眉间的皱纹抚平。“我累了，你累坏了。”Illya解释道，低下头前额跟Napoleon的额头碰在一起，一只手贴着他的脖子。“你需要的就是好好睡上一大觉。”Illya的语气表明他知道Napoleon是想要好好干点别的什么事。

Napleon红着脸退后。自己被拒绝的时候他心里很清楚，不管这种拒绝有多委婉。“对……你说的对。我是该，嗯，准备上床睡觉了。”

他没回头去看Illya只是走进卧室，拿起睡衣进了浴室。他一边挤牙膏一边定下心神，，Illya会厌倦他只是时间问题。一想到这个，Napoleon赶紧摇摇头。不，Illya说过他只是累了，这个说法合乎情理。他俩这些日子都没能睡个好觉，其实基本是没睡什么觉。他不能因为自己想要，就总是期待Illya也想要。

Napoleon刷完牙，洗好脸，扒下皱巴巴的西装，换好干净的蓝色棉质睡衣。

等他最后卧室时呆住了。Illya坐在床边，正摸着丝质被单，身上则穿着棕色白条睡衣。

Napoleon眨眨眼。他以为Illya已经走了。“你还在啊？”Illya听到这句话抬起头皱着眉，不过没说话。Napoleon低头看他，“还穿着睡衣。你从哪儿拿的睡衣？”

“我在这放了一套备用的。”Illya指指Napoleon的五斗柜。

 

“哦。”Napoleon脑子里想到的就这么一个字了。

Illya脸在变红，在Napoleon的注视下躲躲闪闪的。“我猜你不想让我留下。”他站起身，拿起脱在一边的衣服，朝门走去。

Napoleon一下子窜过去，抓住Illya的手腕。“不是！我 _想_ 让你留下。”

“很明显你没想到我会呆在这……”Illya听起来不太相信。

Napoleon摇摇头，想说点什么，但是又不想暴露他现在的这种不安全感——他觉得Illya已经对他腻了，对他们的关系腻了——不过只想出一句话“我以前没见过你穿睡衣。”Illya挑起眉，“是没在我的屋里见过吧。”

Napoleon暗暗骂了自己一句，非常肯定自己脸红了，可是Illya只是饱含爱意地看着他，摇摇头，接着不带任何情欲地吻了一下他的嘴。“我去刷牙。”把衣服方向朝浴室走去。

“OK。”Illya的话又把他吓了一跳。“等会儿，你在这还有牙刷？”

Illya笑起来，Napoleon一头雾水，琢磨着他俩的关系里什么时候冒出了睡衣跟牙刷。还有，什么时候他俩之间真发展出了这种关系， _恋爱关系_ ，Napoleon的精神支撑，这已经超乎了工作伙伴的范畴。

他叹了口气，扭头看看五斗柜，走过去挨个抽屉检查了一遍。等他拉开最下面一个抽屉时，发现里面有一条完全不合乎他品味的长裤，几件绝对让他嗤之以鼻的高领衫，一些内衣，还有一块地方空着，肯定刚刚Illya的睡衣放在那里的。他拉上抽屉站起身，双手叉腰。他到底怎么回事，怎么会没发现自己公寓里，放在抽屉里的那些东西呢？他以前把袜子放在那里的，现在都跑哪儿去了？

或许他真是个糟糕的间谍，他自嘲地想，不过他想到那些睡衣，牙刷， _抽屉_ ，让他温暖起来；就像刚刚看到Illya随意地倚着墙，放松自在时的那种感觉。

他穿过房间走到床边，坐下来，试着记起上一次无关性爱的纯睡觉是什么时候。好像就从来没有过。有一次，在任务完成后的返航飞机上，他靠着Gaby睡着了，可是他不知道那次应不应该算数，因为他的脑袋一靠上Gaby的肩膀，她就差点把他推地上去。而且那次是在飞机上。那人可是Gaby。他现在完全不知道该做些什么。躺下来？看书？假装已经睡着了？

他的思绪在Illya回来时被打断，那人走回床边，也钻到被子下面。Napoleon突然感觉到自己身体每一寸都异常的别扭。他俩并排坐着，Napoleon完全无法放松，也说不出话打破两人间的沉默。

“好吧，我在这你很不舒服。”Illya开始下床。Napoleon又一次抓住他的手腕。“别，我没有。真的，Illya。”

“你很紧张。”他朝Napoleon挥挥手。“刚才你看见我还在的时候吃了一惊。”还没等Napoleon张口回应，他又加了一句，“ _不是_ 因为我穿着睡衣。”

Napoleon一下子蔫了。“我是很吃惊。”他承认。Illya英俊的面庞上浮现出失望的神情。“可是是好的那种惊喜。你……”Napoleon脑子晕乎乎的，搜肠刮肚想找到一个词，慢慢说道：“很好。”

“啊，著名的Solo魅力。”Illya开了句玩笑，心情好了起来。

Napoleon变得害羞了。“抱歉。你是对的，我 _确实_ 累坏了。人在累的时候散发不出魅力。连我都不行。”

Illya摸过Napoleon的前额。“那你为什么吃惊？”

Napoleon耸耸肩。“我们以前从没这么干过。”看着Illya皱起眉头，他继续道，“不上床，只睡觉。我以为你不想呆在这。”

Illya立刻把Napoleon搂进怀里，使劲抱了抱他。“我当然想留下。我喜欢呆在这儿，不是要跟你做爱，只是……”他叹了口气，声音越来越小。“跟你呆在一起。”

Napoleon贴着Illya的脖子说：“我也是。”

对方撤开，拇指擦过Napoleon的脸颊。“那，该睡觉了？”

“那我得先有个晚安吻。”Illya笑着弯腰给了他一吻，漫长甜美的一吻。Napoleon感到自己的脉搏在加快。不过Illya很快就退开，然后又迅速在他鼻子上亲了一下，这让他挨了一下子，玩笑又困倦的一拍。

Illya关上灯，躺下，把Napoleon拉到身边。苏联人一只胳膊紧搂着矮点的男人，四条腿纠缠在一起。

“现在谁成八爪鱼了？”Napoleon笑道。

“抱歉。”Illya刚要放开，Napoleon一只手摸着他的胸膛阻止了他。

“不，我喜欢这样。”Napoleon感到Illya在他手掌下放松下来。“你是我性感，英俊的苏联八爪鱼。”Napoleon贴着Illya的肩膀打了个哈欠。

Illya呵呵笑着，吻了Napoleon的头发。“现在你需要睡觉。”

Napoleon哼了一声表示同意，Illya轻声说：“晚安，Napoleon。”

Napoleon在性爱之后总是喜欢搂着Illya，不过这件事只有在被严重威胁的情况下他才会承认。但是他觉得，没有性爱的拥抱绝对是他可以习惯的东西。“好梦，Illya。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记  
> 希望大家能看懂，能喜欢！我就是那种人，想对话的时候就自己大声说出来，然后希望大家能明白我想说什么，我就怕有时候文章里写不下了。  
> 我觉得我特别喜欢这俩人搂搂抱抱，谈谈情（我现在别的坑，至少有一个是那样的，更多那样的情节）。Illya比电影里更开放些，更柔情些。我也不知道。复杂情感，我倒是有很多！  
> 我一直试着想再用汤不热，不过也就是有些个都不挨着的脑洞：gothyringwald.tumblr.com  
> 还有，说句题外话，我列了一个歌单，都是Napollya粉丝用的歌单，要是有人感兴趣去听听呗。（都是60年代老歌）。http://8tracks.com/gothyringwald/heart-complication


End file.
